therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Man Of Corruption
Regular= Man of Corruption, commonly abbreviated as "MoC," is a Dark type robot added to the game on Version 1.4.3. Along with Criminor, it is unlocked by obtaining 3 different fragments. Appearance Man of Corruption is a metallic hand with 5 fingers, that seems to be coming out of a purple portal. On its second upgrade, another arm comes out of the void. The fingers are spread apart. The arms become a little darker. Once it reaches the second upgrade, the hands are now replaced by a entity that sports 3 red eyes and a nearly skeletal torso. At it's final upgrade, it's design changes to a humanoid robot that has a pitch black color wearing neon red glasses, with one of the arms replaced by a laser cannon arm. Health Moves Upgrades Moc1.PNG|At Start Moc2.PNG|Level 25 Moc3.PNG|Level 55 Moc4.PNG|Level 99 Trivia *The portal shown in the picture is not how it actually looks like. *It is the fifth robot to have particles, the sixth being Criminor. *At level 99, it has the least health in the game, with only 1 health, and is also tied with Criminor for the same record. *This was the first robot to be able to dodge the attacks that hit it. It has a 1 in 40 chance to be hit. Criminor shares this ability. *Nobody knows if MoC can beat a real primal gato *A theory that a player named FoxyTheExtremeDj has a strange man of corruption that boostes in speed. *Jayson (Mew) has announced about a competition, the prize being shiny/primal MOC/Crim. however, most of the community are complaining about this and because of this, Jayson might replace the prize with shiny/primal Controller. *As of updating of the article and the update of the game, the chance for the Man of Corruption and Criminor to dodge was nerfed to 1 in 30. |-| Primal= The primal form of Man of Corruption is possibly - as Jayson stated - the last robot of this game. It was released within the 1.5.0 update, the semi-final update before the game doesn't get updated anymore. Appearance The primal Man of Corruption starts off as a red metallic hand with 5 fingers that seems to come out of a black/maroon portal. At the first upgrade, a second red hand seems to come out of the portal, and the portal seems to become more red-ish in color. Once it reaches the second upgrade, a crimson/maroon metallic entity with 3 red eyes and a skeletal-ish torso seems to come out of the now black/maroon portal. At the final upgrade, the primal Man of Corruption will take on a white/grey-ish white color, with the cannon orb and ring now sporting a neon green color, and as a new detail, it has a single seemingly feathered wing pointing to the right, and it's glasses becoming pure white just as the basic color of the body and the wing. Health Moves Upgrades Pmoc_1.png|At Start Pmoc_2.png|Level 25 Pmoc_3.png|Level 55 Pmoc_4.png|Level 99 Trivia * On the selection screen, this robot is displayed as "IT'S WAR!!!". Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:Dark Category:Fragment Robot Category:Primal Robot Category:Primal Robot Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:Fragment Robot Category:Dark